1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to medical devices with a pressure sensor on the distal extremity thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many medical devices operate on the wall of a vessel in a body. For example, devices having expandable assemblies on the distal extremity thereof have been provided for mapping and/or ablating the wall in a chamber of the heart. It has been found that if the operating physician is not careful, these devices can be pushed harder or further into the body than desired to damage or even penetrate the heart wall. In addition, it has been found to be difficult when performing ablations with these devices to monitor the contact pressure exerted by the ablation electrode against the targeted tissue of the heart wall. Because of the foregoing, there is a need for a new and improved apparatus which overcomes the above named disadvantages.